


See You On the Other Side of the War

by MonPetitParselmouth



Series: Endless Cycle of Vengeance [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron has very strong opinions, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chemicals, Explosions, Gen, Laf...needs a therapist, M/M, Thomas' aunt is awesome, hydrochloric acid, not very responsible but awesome, poor eliza, tHOMAS NO DON'T DO IT, that could be the summary for this whole series tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitParselmouth/pseuds/MonPetitParselmouth
Summary: It was time to grimly consider the fact that Eliza now apparently had a supervillain nemesis, and that the Arsonist had Laf in his clutches.(Or, the one about Laf attacking the Empire State building, featuring five sacred rules and an interrupted date. Not necessarily in that order.)





	See You On the Other Side of the War

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next seven parts of this AU written, just working on edits. . .

_Unknown Number texted you on Sunday at 7:11 am_

 

Unknown Number: Hello, this is James from the smoothie place

 

ThomasJ: oh hello

 

ThomasJ: what’s up?

 

James: I was wondering if you want to get coffee sometime?

 

ThomasJ: sure! When?

 

James: Are you free today at ten?

 

ThomasJ: hmm… 

 

ThomasJ: ill be free by eleven

 

James: Cool, I’ll text you the directions to a good place I know

 

ThomasJ: so it’s a date, then?

 

James: I guess it it’s a date.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

“What. Is. That,” Aaron deadpanned, staring with horrified incredulity at the test tube Thomas was clutching. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but given Thomas’ bedroom, which bordered on a mad scientist lab, he didn’t think it would be very safe. 

“Oh, y’know,” said Thomas cheerfully, waving his free hand hand nonchalantly towards the ceiling. “Hydrochloric acid.”

“I see.” Aaron blinked, not sure what to make of the situation. “It’s very. . . um. . . science-y. Um. . . it's supposed to be all bubbly, right? Because. Bubbly. Yeah.”

Apparently his brilliant display of such strong opinions was lost on Thomas, who just snorted and picked up a vial of something-or-other in his left hand, humming “It’s A Small World”. Aaron was pretty sure he'd overheard Thomas complain about the annoyingness of that song to Cat before, so it was probable that he only memorized it for the pure pleasure of watching Aaron grind his teeth out of his skull in irritation.

Sometimes Aaron really wished he had different friends. 

“Hey, Aunt Judith?” Thomas called suddenly. 

“Hmm?” came his aunt’s voice from the next room over, which was a _literal_ mad scientist lab. Or a highly professional chemist’s office for when she worked at home, depending on your point of view. 

“What would happen if I mixed hydrochloric acid with cyanide solution? Since, you know, I have a date later and I don’t want to show up all . . . _singed_.”

_Oh, sweet Jesus, no,_ thought Aaron, edging away. 

There was a moment’s pause before Judith responded. “Most likely it’ll generate highly toxic hydrogen cyanide gas, but you’ll be fine. Probably.”

“And this is how I know you two are related,” Aaron murmured, too softly for either to hear.

“Great,” said Thomas happily, reaching for a pair of safety goggles. “Thanks.”

Judith’s voice called, “Don’t do it right now though, Thomas, okay? I’m working with a couple of unstable liquids right now that could”—a sort of bubbling explosion-type noise—“uh. . . could do _that_.” She sounded faintly sheepish, which was more than could be said for Thomas at any point in time. “Only worse, if you brought out the cyanide out. Later today, all right?”

“All right.”

Two seconds of blessed silence. 

“I’m bored,” said Thomas. “Permission to hop in an X-Wing and blow something up?”

“ _Please_ tell me you didn’t actually pay someone to custom-make you an X-Wing. And before you deny it, I _know_ your aunt’s rich enough.” Aaron withdrew from his sulking long enough to give Thomas a piercing glare. He could’ve sworn he heard Judith hastily stifle a laugh through the wall. 

Not at all withering under the stare, Thomas grinned eagerly. “Well—I didn’t—but I can still blow something up.”

Sh _ouldn’t you be asking your aunt, not me?_ is what Aaron wanted to say. “Hmm,” is what he actually said, since he’d learned long since not to get in Thomas’ way when he was dead set on something. Which, in this case, was apparently royally pissing off his nemesis, Icarus, by. . . well, by blowing something up. 

“Yes!” Thomas was out of his seat before one could say “pyromaniac”. 

(Aaron did anyway, since he felt like someone had to, and Cat wasn’t there to say it. “Pyromaniac.”)

There was a distant explosion not unlike the one that had come from Judith’s office a bare minute earlier, except about ten times as loud.

Okay, Aaron had changed his mind. There was no ‘sometimes’ about it: he _always_ wished he had different friends.

  

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

James Madison @OfficialHeroWatch

Yet another #Icarus vs #Arsonist brawl at ten today 

[ _Picture attached_ ]

 

Theo @tdotbartow

@OfficialHeroWatch They never stop, do they. 

 

Alex Hamilton @uphillclimb

@tdotbartow haha, no. 

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

“Can I get a regular caramel macchiato, please?” drawled Thomas, shifting the way he stood so that the gash Icarus had given him earlier that morning wasn’t visible to either James or the barista—who, if his sloppily written name tag was to be interpreted correctly, was named _John_. “What do you want, James?” he added in an undertone to James, the name simply rolling off of his tongue like it had been tailored to fit there. 

Blinking, James replied in a small, shy voice that tugged a little at Thomas’s heart—not that he would ever admit it—“Iced black, please.”

Thomas insisted on paying. He normally would have let the other person flounder, but James was kinda cute.

_Hang on, where did that come from?_

While they waited for their order, Thomas decided that he may as well pretend that he was normal and engage in the type of conversation that normal people did. He was debating whether to bring up last night when James spoke first. 

“So that whole thing with the Marquis. . .”

“Yeah, it’s crazy, huh?” Thomas replied, perking up a little, since this was a topic he could relate to. “I heard he attacked some place at nine last night and there was some crazy collateral damage, ice shards everywhere or something. Do you follow @OfficialHeroWatch on Twitter?” he added as an afterthought. 

James blushed, and Thomas had to admit that it made him look pretty endearing. “Well, actually. . . that’s me.”

“You’re James Madison?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, but honestly, he didn’t doubt it. His own identity was far more likely to induce skeptical eyebrow raises. Not as though he was about to blurt it out to James. That was _really_ not something to tell someone you had literally met the day before. 

James nodded right as _John_ handed them their drinks. Hurriedly thanking him, Thomas took them both over to a booth at the back and sat down across from James. 

“So.”

“So,” James echoed, looking extremely uncomfortable. 

_Oops_. That hadn't been Thomas’s intention. Like, he was pretty evil, but it was hard to be evil 24/7. He reached out with a tentative mental tendril to probe at James' mind and figure out what was making him so awkward, but something stopped him. Slightly unnerved at his brain's refusal to examine James' thoughts, he blurted out without thinking, “So why did you ask me out?”

James stared at him. “What?”

“Why did you ask me out?” Thomas repeated, stressing the second-to-last syllable. 

There was a long moment in which James seemed to process the question, and then he finally replied, “Because I was bored and lonely, wanted to have somebody to talk to, and wasn’t sure whether anyone else would put up with me babbling about superheroes.”

Now it was Thomas’s turn to stare. James turned red to the roots of his messy black hair once again and fidgeted in his seat. “I mean—I just—”

“Nope,” Thomas cut him off. “It doesn’t matter. Look, you have my number, right?” He didn’t pause to listen to James’ response, since he knew the answer, and just plowed right on. “You can talk to me about superheroes anytime, I don’t mind.” He offered a dazzling smile. 

“Um,” said James. “Thanks?”

Then Thomas’s phone chimed. 

 

Cataclysm: hey tjeffs aburr

 

Cataclysm: the marquis?? just??? covered the empire state building in ice???

 

Cataclysm: somebody go recruit him now I'm too lazy

 

Wraith: I’m on the other side of the city and it’s a relatively sunny day. Sorry, Cat.

 

arsonist: i’m omw

 

“James,” he said in a rush, “I’m really, really sorry, but my friend just texted me and there is a literal, actual emergency going on right now. I promise I will make it up to you later. Is it okay if I go?”

James blinked again, looking startled and maybe a little crestfallen, but nodded. “Y-yeah. Emergency. Go ahead.”

Thomas was out the door approximately half a second later. 

There were murmurs and gossip as the news traveled. Since Thomas really didn’t need any extra attention while in civilian clothing, he surreptitiously flicked his fingers in the general direction of the side of the street to provide a distraction. 

It worked. 

(Flashy magenta explosions tended to.)

While people were under the impression that two supervillains were staging attacks at the same time, Thomas ducked behind a building and promptly teleported away to his apartment to get changed.

This was going to be an . . . _interesting_ experience. 

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

James Madison @OfficialHeroWatch

#Marquis vs #BluePhoenix at Empire State Building???

[ _Picture attached_ ]

 

James Madison @OfficialHeroWatch

I have literally no idea what’s going on

 

James Madison @OfficialHeroWatch 

Now #Arsonist has showed up? He’s talking to #Marquis 

 

James Madison @OfficialHeroWatch

And now he has teleported them off

 

James Madison @OfficialHeroWatch

#BluePhoenix looks as confused as I feel right now

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

_Chat: where we plan the destruction of nyc_

 

_arsonist has added the marquis to the chat_

 

Cataclysm: @arsonist why’d u do that

 

arsonist: lafayette has expressed a desire to join us

 

Wraith: Wait, for real?

 

the marquis: oui

 

Wraith: @arsonist Wow, I thought Cat was joking when she said ‘go recruit him’

 

Cataclysm: yES THE BALANCE OF NATURE HAS BEEN RESTORED LIFE BEGINS AGAIN

 

the marquis: what

 

arsonist: she means now there’s an equal amount of villains and heroes again

 

the marquis: oh, i see 

 

the marquis: since you all know my name, it’s only fair that I learn yours

 

Cataclysm: oh ok whatevs

 

Cataclysm: maria lewis, at your service, but call me cat

 

the marquis: maria lewis? the same maria lewis that thomas talks about? Studying meteorology at his nerd school, if i remember correctly?

 

Cataclysm: I am she

 

the marquis: all right then

 

Wraith: @the marquis It’s Aaron Burr. From your English class.

 

the marquis: really?

 

the marquis: I am not even surprised 

 

Cataclysm: so now that we’re all introduced, Lafayette should learn the five sacred rules and get put into the schedule

 

arsonist: the FIVE SACRED RULES

 

Wraith: @the marquis He’s a little obsessed. You have been warned. 

 

arsonist: RULE ONE: WE DO NOT INTERFERE WITH OTHER VILLAINS’ PLANS

 

the marquis: got it

 

arsonist: RULE TWO: WE STICK TO THE SCHEDULE AND DO NOT ATTACK THE CITY OUTSIDE OF OUR SHIFTS

 

the marquis: all right

 

Wraith: here’s the schedule

 

arsonist: RULE THREE: WE ONLY DESTROY BUILDINGS/PLACES WITHIN OUR ASSIGNED BOROUGHS FOR THE WEEK

 

Cataclysm: which currently are as follows 

 

Cataclysm: thomas has queens, i’ve got manhattan, and aaron has brooklyn

 

Cataclysm: @the marquis u can have the bronx this week, or share w/ Thomas

 

Cataclysm: or staten island i guess but we tend not to attack there idk why not

 

the marquis: ok

 

Arsonist: RULE FOUR: WE DO NOT EXCEED THE SET LIMIT OF COLLATERAL DAMAGE, WHICH VARIES DEPENDING ON A) THE CITY’S CURRENT BUDGET, B) HOW MUCH OF THE CITY IS INTACT AT THE TIME OF THE ATTACK, AND C) HOW ANGSTY I’M FEELING

 

the marquis: ummmmmm

 

Wraith: damage-limit-calculation-how-to.pdf

 

arsonist: RULE FIVE: WE ABSOLUTELY DO NOT SHARE THE OTHERS’ IDENTITIES WITH ANYONE WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT, EVER, EVER, EVER. OR EITHER MARIA OR ME WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.

 

the marquis: …

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

  

Eliza didn’t understand. She didn’t understand any of it. 

Laf—and even if Laf hadn’t explicitly said he was Laf, just like she hadn’t explicitly told him she was. . . well, _her,_ she knew it was him, and Alex had told her so anyway _—_ was her friend. They’d hung out and chatted before. He had never seemed like the ‘anger issues’ type of guy. He was easygoing, laid-back, adamantly cheerful. 

Then, last night, her entire perception of him had been overturned, then kicked a few times and probably bashed with a hammer too for good measure. 

And now, today, he had _covered the Empire State Building in ice_. And he'd done it _gleefully_. Like a madman. Like a _supervillain_.

None of it made any sense. 

Blinking away the wetness from her eyelashes (she wasn't sure whether it was sweat, tears, or both), Eliza surveyed the mess Laf— _they’d_ made. Because they’d _both_ made it. 

Shattered glass littered the street, ripped-up shrubbery strewn across the narrow sidewalk. Her supersuit was streaked with rusty bloodstains over the deep gashes she’d had to run her fingers over to heal. She gripped the top of the traffic light she was standing next to, on the iron bar stretching over the bustling road, for support.

Was she crying? 

Why the hell was she _crying_?

The light flickered feebly from vivid green to a dimmer red. Eliza didn’t trust herself to jump down whilst so upset—that sort of parkour-type thing was, she thought with a strange pang, Lafayette’s area of expertise, anyway—so she summoned all the focus she had left and gathered her powers at her fingertips. 

Eliza pushed off of the stoplight, her toes brushing the bar she’d been perched on, feeling the roaring wind whip at her hair and rapidly dry the grimy tear/sweat tracks on her cheeks, whistling through the cracks in her blue mask. She propelled herself through the air, as if leaping on invisible steps fifty feet above the ground, a feeling of lightness that only flight could invoke in her flooding her veins as she accelerated. 

It was time to grimly consider the fact that Eliza now apparently had a supervillain nemesis, and that the Arsonist had Laf in his clutches.

Time to land on the Schuyler balcony, crawl into her room to change, and gush to Angelica about the battle she’d missed.

Time to scramble to get to work on time so she could help run the front desk at the orphanage where she worked.

Time to wave hello to that pretty girl who worked at the ceramic store across the street— Marian? Marisol? _Mariah,_ that was it _._

Time to pretend in vain that she was a normal person that didn’t have to babysit New York City in the little free time she could call her own. 

Time, time time. It was always time that people were concerned about, in Eliza’s experience. 

If only it wasn’t the one thing everyone was always running out of. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who guessed that Cat was Maria, yup, got it in one! I don't know the meaning of subtle when it comes to secret identities <3  
> Anyway. . . thoughts?  
> (Petit's mom: I'm monitoring comments. Please keep it clean. Also she doesn't like that I wrote this side note. Too bad. So sad.)
> 
> *sighs* Parents.


End file.
